zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fire God:Chapter 2
Chapter 2:The Fire God thumb|300px|right|Some music to listen to Link, Skull kid, Navi, Tatl, and Tael went back to their normal timeline, followed by Leank and Shade Link. Half the field was on fire, and the firewalls were arranged into huge words. Shade Link floated above the fire, and realized they said one thing:Flamius, the Fire God. Shade told them what the words said, and all of a sudden, was hit by 6 light arrows. He shrieked, and flew into the air, screaming, then exploded. Link and his friends gasped, then looked above them to see a black skeleton covered in flames. It laughed, and threw a fireball in front of the heroes. 3 black Lizalfos skeletons covered in flames came out of the fireball as it exploded. "THAT is the beasty that attacked Epona!" The heroes drew their swords, and each hero took on one of the Lizalfos. Link cut the arms and legs off one Fire Demon, and then stabbed it through the head. Skull kid shot a blue, chain-like beam at a Fire Demon, lassoing it, and started swinging it around. Leank stabbed a Fire Demon, but was knocked off balance, and was about to be finished off, but Skull kid threw a Fire Demon at Leank's enemy. They exploded upon impact, and Leank leaped to his feet. He jumped at the Fire Demon Link defeated, and impaled it. "If you think that impressed us, it didn't, as it was already dead." Leank's cheeks turned red, and they saw an explosion of flames from the top of Hyrule Castle. :::::::::::Castle Town The heroes ran into Castle Town, and there is fire coating many buildings, and people in chains, getting pushed and pulled by Fire Demons. Link ran at a line of slaves, and kills a Fire Demon. The others notice him, and call in several more. Link and his friends grouped together again, and they each took on a Fire Demon. They went down quick, and the heroes freed the slaves. The freed townsfolk then put out the fires nearby. Link saw a larger Fire Demon, Flamius, on the Castle, fighting something. Skull kid examined it more, and said that it was Zelda. The friends gasped, and Skull kid climbed up the Castle. He let out a battle cry, and a portal opened. A Skull kid with black skin flew out of it, and freed Zelda, while Skull kid attacked the Fire God. The Fire God, Flamius, not in a fighting mood, flew off, taking his Fire Demons with him. He flew off towards the plain where Darkius used to have his castle. Skull kid looked to where he was flying, and saw a large, black castle with flames on multiple parts. "Flamius has stationed a castle where Darkius used to live! And the fire surrounding some parts of it is growing. What should we do?" "We get the Darknut, Iron Knuckle, and Phantom Armies, but that is all I can think off. I'd get Darkius, but I think he is in limbo." :::::::::::Temple of Time The heroes ran into the Temple of Time, and saw their friends, Ruto, Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, Rauru, Darunia, and several characters composed of light, including Saria's ghost. "We saw what happened. We heard you guys need the Darknuts, Iron Knuckles, and Phantoms. We already summoned them, so they should be-" King Darknut, King Iron Knuckle, and King Phantom appeared in front of Link and his friends, holding an injured Shade Link. "Here's your friend. We'll gladly help you stop that Fire God, Flamius." Kinda short, but I am trying to save my ideas for the end. Click here for the next chapter.